Harry Potter & the Lost Arts
by Slacker1
Summary: on hold AU 5th year Guilt Stricken over Cedric dieing, Harry vows never to let it happen again. He alienates his friends, who can help him but one who shares his grief.
1. Disclaimer

Disclaimer: I do not own any of this, even the characters I made up, probably belong to someone else. Harry Potter is the owned by JK Rowlings not Me. Any characters that resemble any person living or dead are completely by coincidence.  
  
There continue on with the story.  
  
Notes:  
  
'denotes' thought or stressing of a word.  
  
^ denotes Phoenixnea speak ^---language of the Phoenix, to most people it sounds like a beautiful song.  
  
+denotes Parseltongue+--if you don't know, go back and read the books.  
  
/denotes mindspeak/ --talking to someone in their mind, like telepathy. 


	2. The Start of Nightmares

Chapter 1  
  
Life of Privet Drive was completely normal...except for one Harry Potter. He is a very famous wizard; yes a wizard, for defeating the dark lord when he was little over a year old. He was such a feared evil man, if you could call him that, that people still are afraid to speak his name Lord Voldemort. Instead they just call him you-know-who, or he-who-must-not-be-named. Voldemort came to the Potter's house at Godric's Hollow on Halloween night and killed James, Harry's dad, and Lilly, his mom, sacrificed herself for Harry. All Harry got from his encounter with the feared dark lord was a scar, a lighting bolt shaped scar on his forehead, where the killing curse hit him but instead of killing him bounced back onto the caster, that's why the call Harry the-boy-who-lived. Though it didn't kill Voldemort just took away his powers along with his body.  
  
Yes all is completely quite on Privet Drive, because its middle of the night and that's the normal. The only sound that could be heard would be the almost silent screaming of Harry Potter. You see, last year this was a tri-wizards tournament which Harry was selected as the 4th contestant, something completely unheard of since there were only supposed to be three. It was another trap set up by Voldemort, in which at the end of the 3rd task the cup was set up as a portkey. Harry and Cedric touched the cup at the same time so they would both be the winners, what they didn't know was that it was a portkey that took them strait to Voldemort with Wormtail. As soon as they landed Voldemort said "kill the spare". Wormtail did the killing curse and Cedric dropped dead right in from of him. Next Voldemort used Harry's blood to make a body for himself and dueled with him, to prove to his loyal deatheaters that he was stronger then the boy. Except that Voldemort's and Harry's wand are brother wands, they both have a phoenix feather from the same phoenix, Fawkes. So when they tried to duel something strange happened and their wands connected which is called 'Priori Incantatem'.  
  
The reason why 14, almost 15, year old Harry is screaming is he has nightmares about what happend at during the 3rd task. Images of it still haunt him even when he is awake. It's only been a few weeks since it happend and days since he got back to 4 Pivet Drive to live with his relatives the Dursley's. Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, and Dudley, his cousin. None of them liked him because he was a "freak" and "abnormal". For some reason this summer the Dursley's haven't spoke to him at all and give him a wide berth, which is just fine with him. He'd rather not speak with them either. Most summers they would just give Harry a list full of chores, but this summer they were treating him different almost like they were scared of him.   
  
~Dream~  
  
"Kill the spare!"  
  
"Avada Kedavra!"  
  
Cedric fell dead, "NO!" Harry stared at the dead body of his friend then it started to move, it came back to life. "Why did you kill me Harry?" Cedric demanded. Harry sobbed "I didn't mean for you to die, I didn't know it was a portkey, I'm so sorry." "LIAR!, you wanted to win and keep all the glory for yourself." Harry just cried and said "but I didn't kill you." Cedric screamed "Murder!"  
  
~end dream~  
  
Harry woke up cried, from the nightmare he knew he didn't kill Cedric, but still he was the one who suggested that they both take the cup at the same time which caused Cedric to get killed. 'Why couldn't I just take the cup? then Cedric would still be alive with Cho' thought Harry. Next his thought's turned to Cho the pretty ravenclaw girl whom he has a crush on, who is dating Cedric or rather was till he died. 'She's probably crying over Cedric and its my fault'. Right then Harry made a vow to get stronger, stronger then Dumbledore, so nobody has to die unneceasry, expecially his friends. 'What if it would have been Ron Weasley or Hermione Granger (Harry's best friends) who died?' He thought and he knew, "I would rather die then see either of them hurt" his answer aloud immedantly. 'But how can I get strong enough to protect my friends from Voldemort and deatheaters?' He really didn't know for sure but guessed all he can do now is study, at least when he's doing his homework he's not asleep and having the same nightmares. So he pulled out books and started reading.   
  
He already had his 5th books because Dumbledore sent them to him two days after he avived at the Dursley's, he said it was because it would be unsafe for Harry to goto Diagon Alley to get his things with Voldemort back. So Harry started to read them since he finished all his summer homework the day before he even did more then what was required. So thats how the week went bye, by Sunday Harry had all the books memorised and was getting bored with nothing to read. You can get alot accomplised when you sleep a combined of 3-4 hours a week. So Harry was wide awake Monday morning and decided he would get a job, that would keep his mind occupied so he didn't have to think about the 3rd task.  
  
Harry left the Dursley's house at around 7:00 after breakfeast, a piece of toast. Harry walked around Little Whinging, looking for a job. Nobody would hire him for several reasons: 1 he looked half dead from lack of sleep, 2 he looked like a homeless boy in his whale of a cousins old clothes, and 3 they just didn't need anybody. He tried several places but always got the same responce "Sorry we aren't hiring". Harry countinued to walk around looking for something to do, finally he thought 'since I read all my books, I might as well read some others even if they are muggle books'. So Harry walked to the Muggle library and walked around looking for books that would contain something that could be useful like Geography or History. Since Harry had never been allowed in the library by his relatives, he was quite lost looking for anything.   
  
After wondering around the library for about an hour, he decided to ask for some help. The only problem is he could find anybody, so he just countined to look for something. Then he spotted something that was complety out of place in something as 'normal' as this library. It was a black door that didn't have any markings on it at all that might lead on to know what was on the other side. Normaly this wouldn't have been such a big deal except that the whole library was white and all the other doors that he'd seen have been light blue they also had words on them such as 'bathroom' or 'office'. This door was different, it had a feel to it, sort of like...like Hogworts. Harry quickly put that thought out of his head, this is a muggle library he told himself, what would would muggles do with magic? After much debating with himself Harry decieded on opening the door to see what was on other side. He gribed his wand which was in his pocket and open the door, he turned the handle and tried to push it open. It took more of an effort then he thought it would. What he saw on the other side nearly made him faint.  
  
A/N:Most of my chapters will not be this short, hopefully. I'm almost done with the 3rd chapter, and should have them uploaded when I feel sadisfied with them. I corrected some of the spelling and grammer mistakes, but I probably missed some. I'm not sure if this story will turn out like I thought it will, it's hard to keep it in that direction. There will be a few slight romances, one quite easy to guess, but the other one I doubt no one will be able to. Hint It's not an orginal charactor.  
  
Please review if you like it and want me to contine with it, and make suggestions. I promise there will be plenty of orginal happenings, err at least I haven't read any with anything what I'm planning. 


	3. The Black door and Books

Chapter 2  
  
As he opened the door, dust came flew out making it cleary evedt that the nobody has been inside for many years. As the dust seddled he got a clear view of what was contained within the room, books of Magic. Thousands of them, all of them very old. The room was huge and he could tell the room was expanded by magic, for this room was clearly bigger then the entire library building. As Harry walked in and the immdetainly the lights candles started up and the door slammed shut. Harry just gasped at the books, most of them he could tell would have been in the restriced section of the Hogworts library. He walked around wondering if he should check any of them out, he remembered in his 1st year when he snuck into the restriced section and the book screamed. After spending about thirty minutes just walking around look for books he seddled for two, one named i"Wandless Magic: the forgotten art"/i the other named i"Multi-Magimagus: can you do it?"/i Neither of them had the Authors listed, which was odd.  
  
Harry found a table and pulled the first book on Wandless Magic and opened it. To his sadisfaction it didn't screem or make any or make any noises. He thought 'since I can't duel Voldemort because our wands don't work together wandlessly would be the only way and a big advantage if I ever lost my wand or got disarmed' Harry started reading the book and found out that most people can do some wandless magic but usually only simple spells like levitating and summoning charms.  
  
iWands are used to focus ones magic to make it do what you want. At one point in time, before wands were invented, all wizards and witches did wandless magic. They were alot stronger in those days because it takes alot more power to control the magic within you with a focal point (wands). When wands were invented sometime around 400 B.C. Soon after wizards adpoted them and Ollivanders' opened a shop and made them readily available to the public. Gradually over time the wandless way was forgotten and wizards have been getting weaker and depended on wands. To do wandless magic you must search for the magic within yourself, in the very core of your being. Wandless magic is also considered Pure Magic, because its all from within yourself, not a wand./i  
  
Harry countined to read the book on wandless magic till he noticed the time, it was a little after 4:00 and he was gettting hungry because he missed lunch. He decieded to take both books with him but first he had to make sure the one of animagi was a 'silent' book, and it was so he took them with him. He put both books and sliped them in his over grown pockets and headed out the door. Since it was late he ran most of the way to 4 Pivet Drive, but coudn't because it was around 4 miles. As soon as he got 'home' he went up to his room, he noticed Ron's hyperactive owl pig zooming around his room. He caught pig quickly with his seeker reflexes. There was a small package and a note attacted to him.  
  
Harry-  
  
Hey mate! Hope those muggle relatives of yours are treating you ok. Sorry but Dumbledore said you couldn't come over this summer at all, said it wasn't safe with You-Know-Who out there. I don't know how those muggles are going to protect you from someone like him but he just said that there are some protective wards on that house. Hermione didn't go see 'Vicky' this summer, she said her parents wouldn't let her go see a boy in another country. So mum sent you a package of food since I know those muggles don't feed you enough and we'll send more later.   
  
Your freind,  
  
Ron Weasley  
  
Harry laughed at the line about Viktor, knowing full well that Ron like Hermione and was jealous of him, he just wondered when Ron would admit it to himself and Hermione. He then opened the package and found some cake, cookies, and some fudge. He greedily ate most of the cake then remembered pig was still in the room so wrote back to Ron.  
  
Ron-  
  
Thanks for the food. The muggles have been leaving me alone for most of the summer so its not to bad. They still don't give me much food, but on the plus side they don't yell at me to do chores, we pretend that each other aren't in the house. Yeah, I know about Dumbledore not letting me out come to your house over the summer, I can't even go to Diagon Alley so he sent me my 5th year books last week. I've been spending most of my time studding; I think I'm turning into Hermione. HELP!! haha  
  
Your Friend,  
  
Harry Potter  
  
Spending another five minutes trying to catch pig, and then attaching the letter to him. Harry sent pig off with the note to Ron. Harry then went back to the books and started to read them, after a few hours he discovered that wandless magic can't be detected by the ministry so he decided to try it out. He spent close to an hour trying to levitate his wand. Finally he got it and was so thrilled with thinking of the possibilities of what he could do. He then set back to reading the book, he was over half way done when he fell asleep, face in book. He woke up shaking and silently crying from the nightmare, this time it was different from normal nightmare, not that nightmares should be normal but to him they were.  
  
~Dream~  
  
"Kill the spare!"  
  
"Avada Kedavra!"  
  
Cedric died again in front of him just like all times hes seen this. Then Voldemort walked up to him and they started to duel with the same result as the first time, Priori Incantatem. This time all the echos came out and were screaming at Harry. "Murder" "Liar" "Cheater" "Killer" Those were just some of the things they were saying to him.  
  
Then the echo of his father came up to him and said "I can't believe that my son would kill his classmate!" His mom said "I sacrficed myself for a filthy murder!"   
  
Then they both said "You aren't our son anymore!"  
  
Harry cried "I didn't kill him, I didn't know it was a portkey, I'm sorry."  
  
"No you killed him/me" all the echos said  
  
"I didn't mean to, I didn't mean to" he kept repeating  
  
~end dream~  
  
After he woke up he keep telling himself 'it was just a dream, it wasn't real'. Though he couldn't convince himself that it wasn't true. He found the book on wandless magic had fallen to the floor and began to read where he left off. After awile he wanted to try it some more, but first he had to locate the magic within himself. He sat on his bed and began to consintrate and slowly entered a trance like state. He began to feel his magic, it was flowing all around him, he was searching for the source of it. He was tracing it back and found it within himself and started to undo the bonds which held it in, he released it. Suddenly he felt the power, it was strong, stronger then he ever imagined it to be...he felt powerful. After he came out, the power he felt slowly difted away back to where it came from, but he now knew how to reach it to do pure magic. While in the trance the time only felt like 30 minutes, Harry was quite surprised to see that it was already noon, which ment he was in a trance for at least 5 hours.  
  
After that he found that he could do wandless magic a little easier, but it still required a lot of concertrancing. Satisfied with his abailty to do wandless magic after a day of reading, he felt confindent that he could master it by the time term began September 1st. Next becoming an Animagi. So Harry went to his desk, if you could call it that, it was missing side, two legs and had a whole in it where dudley got mad and punched a hole in it, he put the wandless book away and pick up Multi-Magimagus: can you do it?. After reading a bit he learned that any witch or wizard can become an Animagus or mulit-animagus, it was just that it has long since believed that it was impossable to have more then one form because wizards got lazy and thought since it was so difficult and painful to get one form it was impossable to get two or more. After reading awile Harry learned that he was going to have to make a potion if he wanted to continue and didn't have some of the rarer ingreatants. He was going to have to stop in Diagon Alley and Gringotts since he didn't have nearly enough money on him to pick up without a stop there.   
  
After discovering this he decided to return to the libraray to look up some spells. He decided to return the Wandless book since he already finished it and learned all that was to be gained from it, but keeped the animagi book since there was plenty to still be gained. He set off and started running and surprised himself when he made it much father then he did the yesterday before he had to start jogging. Harry entered the libraray and headed strait for the black door. He noticed that all the dust was completly gone like someone cleaned it or used several cleansing charms. He returned the wandless book to where he found it.  
  
Harry began thinking what he would need to make it to Diagon Alley, since he wanted to get atleast one form before term starts. "I can't take floo powder since the Dursely's aren't on the floo network, and I refuse to take portkey" Harry said to himself, "so that leaves apparating." He immediately started off in search off books on apparating, and found one after a few minutes searching "Apparating and Disapparating: begginners to advance". It was quite a small book, less then a 100 pages, so it can't be that hard to do. He went to the same table and started reading.  
  
i Beginners: Apparating is simple willing yourself from one location to another, but you haft to have been there before. Picture where you are now and in your mind picture yourself at the next point, and simply will yourself to be there. Make sure you have a clear picture of where you want to go and make sure theres nothing obsuring where you'll be when you appear. Note: Pregnant women don't try the unborn baby will not travel with you, also don't try if your holding an animal otherwise your likely to splinch yourself./i  
  
'Well' Harry thought 'that seems easy enough'. "Now to try it out, I just have to picture where I want to be and will myself there" Harry stood up and started to picture where he wanted to go, just the coner across the room. So he picture the where he was now and where he wanted to go and will himself there. A small *pop* was heard. Harry started dancing in celebrating saying "No more floo powder, No more portkeys" a few times. He then thought about the last time he took a portkey and got sad and remined himself about his promise to get stronger to protect his friends.  
  
"Now what else do I need to make it to Diagon Alley?" Harry quetioned himself and began to think. Finally he came up with the fact that he was an underage wizard doing wandless magic, apparating without a lisence, and going against Dumbledores wishes to stay at Privet Drive. He began looking up cosmetic charms to change his apprence. He found found a few that he could use: hair lengthing, color changing, and makeup charm to cover up his scar. Checking the time it was around three in the afternoon so he had plenty of time to get the ingrediants. He had the list of what he needed in his pocket. He quickly made his hair sholder lengh and light brown and blue eyes and covered up his lighting bolt shaped scar that everybody reconises. Then he apparated to Diagon Alley.  
  
A/N: Sorry for lack of dialog, but there really is no one for Harry to talk to for a few chapters. This is mainly setting it up for the rest of the story. If someone is willing beta this story I wouldn't object, since it's hard to catch your own mistakes.  
  
PS how do you make italics and more then one blank line on ff.net? 


	4. The Potion and the Form

Chapter 3  
  
Harry appeared next to Gringotts with a small *pop*, and walked in the building. He walked up to the nearest goblin and asked to be taken to his vault. After the quick ride down the tunnels he scoped out more then enough Galleons to pay for the ingreatants. Then exting the bank, he made his way to the Apothecary and began looking for the supplies, he found the dragon liver just fine but was having trouble looking for the Chimaera blood, so had to ask for help. He went up to the counter.  
  
"Excuse me I was wondering if you could help me locate something." Harry asked rather forcefully, he had to, since with all his cosmetic charms on him he looked at least 25 years old.  
  
"Yes, what by chance are you looking for?" questioned the store clerk.  
  
"1/3 pint of Chimaera blood." Harry stated getting rather bored and wanting to get back so he can make his potion.  
  
The clerk did a double look at Harry to check him out, and blinked a few times. The clerk wondered 'Why would he need that?!, he certainly doesn't look like a dark wizard, actually he kind of reminds me of Dumbledore.' "Did you say Chimaera blood?"  
  
"Yes" Harry started to wonder why it was such a big deal, but he didn't know that the potion he's about to make hasn't been used in at least 500 years and has long since been forgotten, also Chimaera's are mainly used in Dark potions.  
  
"Ok, I'll go get that, will that be all then?"  
  
"That and the stuff I already found on my own."   
  
Roughly 5 minutes later the clerk came back with a jar of thick purple colored stuff that Harry could only assume was the Chimaera blood. Harry put the rest of the ingredients on the counter to pay for them, and once again the clerk just blinked a few times at him but sold the stuff to him anyway.   
  
"That'll be a 79 Galleons." The clerk said  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow at the price, not expecting it to be that much but paid for it anyways. He took the stuff walked out and apparated back to the library. After shrinking the stuff to fit in his pocket, he grabbed the on apparating and changed his appearance back. He started to run home even though he could have just apparated to the Dursley's he decided that the exercise was good for him and he need to get in better shape anyways.  
  
Harry headed up to his room and took out his cauldron and the book on animagi. He started the potion, after mixing it to the point where all it had to do was sit for 48 hours before he could take it, he began reading about advance apparation. Not knowing there really was such a thing he learned that there are other techniques to it that aren't commonly used they weren't much different. After he finished the book Harry felt confident that he could apparate himself along with someone else with out worry of splinching himself. Soon he started reading the animagus book while the potion shimmered.  
  
Magimagus is someone who can turn into a Magical Animal such as a phoenix or unicorn. People who can do that are quite rare (less then one a centary) for a couple of reasons, one must have a stronger will then the animal to master it and haft to have quite a bit of power behind them to even begin the process. Since Magical Animals have much higher will power then non-magical animals, it can become a challenge, if you fail that you will either go insane or stay as the animal till you die.   
  
Harry began to get worried after reading that passage, but began to think back to the time when the 'fake' Moody put them under the Imperious curse. He was able to break it the first time, 'and that was will power, surely I can handle a phoenix will power, I think anyway'. Harry decided that his first form was going to a phoenix, since it had the power to heal with it's tears, also pick up an insane amount of weight, and could travel as fast as it wanted. 'It's all or nothing' he thought 'but if I succeed it will be worth it, to be able to heal, or get my friends out of danger'.  
  
Harry fell asleep for about 40 minutes, but woke up before the nightmares set in, 'whew that was close'. His conscience was guilty enough being awake without his dreams reinforcing it. He finished the animagus book later the next day, which by his count was probably Wednesday, though he wasn't really sure since all the days' kind of blend into one really long day. Harry noticed that the person who wrote the wandless magic book was the same person who wrote about multi-animagi. They both had the same style, and there was no clue as to who the author might be and spoke of how the wizarding world has grown weaker because of various things.   
  
It was still light out and headed for the library to return the book on apparating. He grabbed a piece of toast and started running. He noticed that his stamina was increasing fairly well and just about made it all the way there before he had to stop and catch his breath. Entering the library, Harry glanced at the clock to see that it was 3:15 and headed for the black door. The room was just as clean as it was the day before; he returned the book to where it was on the self.  
  
After much thought of what he should start studying next and coming up with nothing, Harry finally settled on studying the 6th year: Transfiguration, Charms, Defense against the Dark Arts, and Potions. 'Can't be to far ahead now can I?' He thought. After finding the books which took a lot longer then he planned he wandlessly shrunk them and put them in his pocket and set home since it was getting late.  
  
After arriving home, he was greeted by his Uncle Vernon mumbling something at him about being a "lazy, no good freak"  
  
"Boy! Get over here." bellowed Vernon.  
  
"Yes, Uncle Vernon?" Harry replied calmly, this was the first time that he has spoken to him since he got home this summer and was kind of curious as to what his 'relatives' might want.  
  
"I bet you think we were just going to let you sit around all day and do nothing huh? Well think again, tomorrow I want you to mow the lawn and weed the garden." Vernon said in a commanding voice.  
  
"Yes, Uncle Vernon"   
  
"Good, make sure its done before I get home for lunch. Can't have the neighbors seeing our lawn looking in the shape it is now"   
  
Grabbing what was set out for him for dinner, a slightly stale apple and a slice of cheese. Harry headed up for his room to check on his potion; on the way up he finished his 'supper'. It was just about done, "I can probably take it tomorrow after my chores and start on transforming" he said to no one in particular. Seeing that there was nothing to do to it the time being, he started on the 6th year books. He started on the transfiguration since it could come in handy tommorrow when he was to begin his first animgi tranformation. Thats what he did for the rest of the night, when he finished that book he started on the charms book. Next thing he knew it was mourning.  
  
Get up from his bed and stretching, he went to take a shower. Glancing in the mirror he noticed grown a few inches, he at least 5'5" now, still skinny with wild unrulely hair. He also seen that he had black rings under his eyes from the lack of sleep. Harry covered them up with a simple illusion charm he picked up when researching cosmetic charms. After the refreshing shower he went down to cook his famly's breakfeast then getting his customarry peice of tost, he headed outside.   
  
It was a hot day, but it was the end of June so it should have been. Harry was sweating quite bad while under the hot sun, so he took off his shirt. After mowing the lawn, which didn't take that long, since it was a fairly small area, he started on the garden. It was supposed to be his Aunt Petunia's prise winning rose garden which she constantly bragged about to the neighbours or just anyone who would pay attention to her long enough. There was nothing but weeds in this 'rose garden' after clearing it out and having several blisters and cuts on his hands, it was practically bare, with the exception of 2 small rose bushes. He watered them and admired his work, it was quite relaxing. He thought of this as 'his' garden since his aunt has never once did any of the gardening.  
  
Then he heard giggling coming from behind him, turning around he saw a group of girls around his age watching him. Harry frowned and thought 'giggling should be illegal'. Since he was done he was about to go inside for some lunch and something to drink but was stopped by his Aunt Petunia saying "You did a horrible job on the lawn, mow it again! Do you want our neighbours to see it like that?" Harry turned around, threw his shirt on the porch and started mowing the lawn, again. The girls were still watching him, whispering amongst themselves and giggling every so often.   
  
Dudley Dursely was getting from the couch to get something to drink since his mother was upstairs and couldn't get it for him. After much effort he got up and poured himself a huge glass of soda. Walking back to his spot on the couch he glanced outside and seen a group of girls standing around gawking at his cousin. 'What the bloody hell are they looking at that freak for?' he thought. "Maybe they just haven't seen a real 'normal' man before" he said to himself, "I should show them what they're missing out on then." He put down glass and walked outside, something he doesn't do too often.   
  
He went strait up to the group of girls and faced the prettiest girl of the group; she looked about 16 with blond hair past her shoulder with light brown eyes and ruby red lips. In his most charming voice said "Well I see your standing outside my house, I guess you heard that I was home for the summer and come here asking for a date. Just your luck I'm free tonight so we can go to the movies"  
  
The girl just looked at him like insane, realizing that this hugely overweight boy just asked her out or something similar. Trying not to laugh, she smiled and said "I'm sorry, but I'm busy tonight and can't make it. Who's that over there?" pointing to where Harry was pushing the mower.  
  
"Oh him, that's my cousin Harry, but he's mental. They kicked him out of the asylum this summer, so he could be with family." Dudley responded and started to ask out another girl out of the group. When the girls realized what he was doing they all started to walk away. So Dudley headed back inside where the air condition was on.  
  
Harry watched this whole exchange and was trying not to laugh at Dudley's 'pick up' line. Then the face the blond girl made before she turned him down was priceless then asked what Harry's name was. He quite annoyed when Dudley told the girls that he was insane, but it's not like he wanted to date the girls but still.   
  
Harry finished mowing the lawn for the 2nd time and was going over it a 3rd time just to make sure it would please his aunt. He noticed that the group of girls returned when he heard their giggles once more. Putting the mower away, he grabbed his shirt and slung it over his shoulder and went up to apologies to the group of girls for his cousin's behavior.  
  
"Hello, I'm sorry for anything that my cousin that offended you." Harry said to the group  
  
"No problem, so I take it you aren't insane?" asked the blonde girl who Dudley made the comment too.  
  
His reaction to this question surprised them, and for a moment they thought he really was insane. As soon as she asked him, Harry started laughing. Finally catching his breath he replied "No, I'm not insane. Just that's the first time someone ever actually asked me that, kind of surreal." Then the girls started laughing as well and they introduced themselves to him.  
  
The blonde said "Hello, My name is Allison but everybody calls me Allie, this is Sophie" pointing to a brunette "and this is Nicole" pointing to a light brown haired one, and Allie held out her hand, Harry met it with his own and said "Pleasure to meat you, My name is Harry, but you already know that." He finished with a wink at the last part, which caused her to blush slightly.  
  
Allie asked "Are you really related to that fat lump that came out here? I mean you look nothing alike, and he was rude when you're very polite."  
  
Harry chuckled "Sometimes I wonder, but I was told that I am. Listen I got to go inside and clean up, I'll see you around maybe."  
  
They exchanged goodbyes and He went inside got something to drink and an apple. Finishing his 'lunch' and heading strait for the shower to get cleaned up. Going back into his room checking his cauldron and the potion still isn't done, it's supposed to change to a dark green color when its ready and it was still bluish. He picked up the charms book and began right where he left off. By the time he was done it was starting to get dark. Checking the potion it was dark green meaning that it was done, he quickly filled it all into a jar and cast an unbreakable charm on the glass. He filled a goblet full which was all he needed according to the book; giving it one last check to make sure that everything was right. He put the reminder of the potion away in the unbreakable container, thinking that it could be useful sometime later.  
  
After rereading the instructions for the 5th time, Harry downed the potion in one gulp. Next thing he knew he was burning in pain thinking that something was wrong, it was almost as bad at the Cruciatus Curse. As soon as all the pain started it left him, now he can begin his first transformation. A Phoenix, Harry thought long and hard about picturing Fawkes, Dumbledore's Phoenix in his mind. Soon he had a clear image going and willed himself to become that, and slowly he did. He could feel his bones snap and repurssion them in his body, he could feel himself shrinking as well. Overal it was a very painful experiance, but he kept a clear picture of Fawks and continued though the pain. Then it was done, but he could feel the Phoenix pressin in his mind trying to take over, and fly away. It felt like the natual thing to do, but he didn't, then he got control of it and all of a sudden his senses highten and he took in his surroundings.  
  
Harry flew over to his mirrow to admire his new found amagus form, but when he looked at it was surpising. He was bigger then Fawkes, and he wasn't the same color. Fawkes was a red/gold color. He was red yes, but dark red, blood red, it almost looked black but quite clearly a red. Since it was dark out he wanted to test out his wings since his window was always open so Hedwig could come and go as she pleased. Testing out his wings, finding it was easy to fly it came natual, and the instinct of the Phoenix was coming back to him but he was complety in control of it. He was amazed at how fast he could fly, it seemed Phoenix's have no limit, they can fly as fast as they will themself too.   
  
Hours of spent just flying around with no place to go, Harry wanted to pay a visit to the only Phoenix he knew, Fawkes. 'Where would Fawkes be?' after a few seconds of thought 'He'd be with Professor Dumbledore, and he'd most likely be at Hogwarts'. Not knowing the exact location of the famous school, since it's a highly guarded secret. He wondered if the Phoenixes natural instinct could locate the magical school. Letting them rise up and willing him to go there. 'Even if it doesn't work I can always just apparatate to Hogsmeade and fly the rest of the way' after thinking about that some more he wondered if he could apparatate while in Phoenix form. Something else to test out later  
  
Within 30 minutes time, or what left like it, Harry found himself approaching Hogwarts. Flying around looking for the Headmasters office since that's where Fawkes would most likely be, then he spotted and flew in. Landing on window sill, he noted that both Fawkes and Dumbledore were in the room and looked at him when he landed.   
  
Albus Dumbledore was busy getting ready for the upcoming war with Voldemort, He knew it was coming and was hoping that they would be prepared to survive it. During this time, He was clearly showing his age because of all his worry. All of a sudden a Phoenix flew in his window; normally this wouldn't have surprised him in the least, since he had a Phoenix, Fawkes, as a Familiar. This Phoenix was different, it was bigger then a normal Phoenix and was a deep blood red. 'A Royal Phoenix, but those were extinct around 1000 years ago. I guess they didn't all die out' he thought to himself and got an amused twinkle in his eye once again and instantly looked, at least felt, a great deal younger.  
  
Albus tried not to show his shock of seeing a Royal Phoenix fly in his office; he was a master of not showing his true emotion. He looked over at Fawkes, who was looking right at the blood red Phoenix, then they started speaking to each other, but all he heard was the beautiful Phoenix song.  
  
^Hello Fawkes^ Harry said after he finished positioning himself on the window sill.  
  
^Welcome Young Prince, I see you have discovered some books by one of your ancestors.^ The fire bird replied, not all surprised to see Harry here and as a Phoenix.  
  
^What's that supposed to mean, Fawkes?^ Harry asked 'he called me young prince, what for? And the books were written by someone I'm related to?' His mind was whirling with so many thoughts, but put them aside hoping the Phoenix would answer his questions.  
  
Fawkes just laughed, if a Phoenix could laugh ^You will find out in time, Albus is quite stunned to see a Royal Phoenix fly into his office. A really impressive Magimagus form I must say^  
  
^Can Professor Dumbledore understand us?^  
  
^No, young one, he can not. He can communicate with me with mindspeak because I'm bonded to him and a Phoenix. Though you can communicate with me as well since you can speak Phoenixnea, the language of Phoenixes.^  
  
^How come I could never speak to you before?^ Harry asked  
  
Fawkes just looked at him like he was stupid ^You never tried. It's getting late you best be getting back home now, I'll see you when school starts up again.^  
  
Harry had so many unanswered questions, but figured that he should trust the old Phoenix and that all will be revealed to him in time. ^Well goodbye Fawkes, I'll see you then. Oh don't tell Dumbledore that I wasn't at home or that I'm an animagus, I'd get in so much trouble.^  
  
^Of course I won't tell him that, It's not my place to tell him.^  
  
With that Harry left and flew back to his room in 4 Privet Drive. It didn't take that long for him to get there, since he apparate once he got to Hogsmeade to the top of the library while still in Phoenix form. He didn't even notice that particular fact, and flew the rest of the way.  
  
In his room Harry transformed back and stretched, he was sore from all the flying and really tired. Soon after he was done, a burning sensation originating from his scar started to overtake him and he passed out.  
  
~Dream Vision~  
  
He found himself swirling in a black mist; in front of him was a castle. It wasn't a huge castle, more of a big house made out of black stone, it reeked of evil. Harry was drawn into one of the windows on the second floor. He then seen a group of people in black robes with white makes, Voldemort was calling a meeting of his deatheaters.  
  
"Welcome my faithful; soon we will make it known to the wizarding world that I am back and stronger then ever" Voldemort said causing cheers from the deatheaters.  
  
"Lucius, what news do you have for me about the happenings in the Ministry?"  
  
"My Lord" Lucius Malfoy said bowing to him "Fudge still denies that you are back and has convince almost all of them who aren't in our ranks that the Potter boy is lying just to get attention."  
  
'That idiot Fudge, he's going to get the entire wizarding world killed if he doesn't acknowledge the truth' Harry thought  
  
"Excellent, all the easy to take it over once we make our move, he's really making this easy for us. Wormtail, how's the training going with new recruits?"  
  
A pudgy bald man stepped forward and bowed "E-excellent my lord, they'll b-be a g-great asset sh-shortly" Stuttered out.  
  
"Good, Macnair how many people did you get within the Ministry are willing to join our noble cause?"   
  
He stepped up and bowed "My lord, we have 3 possible recruits within the Ministry."  
  
"What? You've only got 3 and not even if they're only possibilities!" Voldemort roared, red eyes glowing dangerously in the directly on Macnair. "That is unacceptable, you have to be punished. CRUCIO!" The Man withered and screamed in pain, Voldemort found the screams to be soothing.   
  
When Voldemort the Cruciatus Curse on the man called Macnair, unbearable pain shot though Harry's scar. He fought the urge to scream and didn't, but he was on his knees holding his forehead. Soon Voldemort lifted the curse and the pain stopped but Harry still felt weak.  
  
"Lucius, I have a special assignment for you. You see, the scar on the Potter's boy forehead links him with me, I just found out after I got my body back that it works both ways. I've tried to spy on him, but the shields on him are way won't let me threw. I want you to find a spell or a potion that will allow me to get past them."  
  
Lucius bowed "Yes My lord, it's and honor for you to choose me for such an important task."  
  
Voldemort just laughed wickedly and said "Yes, it is. Just think he'll be the perfect spy and won't even know it. I know that fool Dumbledore tells him stuff."  
  
~end vision~  
  
Harry woke up and found blood on his forehead; he was really weak from the pain but wrote down what happen but passed out, once again, before he could send it, this time to sleep.   
  
A/N:  
  
I really need to know how to make extra lines and italics on ff.net so any help? This is one of the longer chapters I plan on writing, since there was no good place to end it and there was a lot that had to get done to set it up for the next chapter. Let see, I just started a new job and I work 2nd shift, so I will only have a few hours a night to write. I haven't even started the next chapter yet, so it might be a few days till I get finished. 


	5. A Dilemma, a Job, and a Solution

Chapter 4: A Dilemma, a Job, and a Solution  
  
Waking up in the late afternoon and rather sore, for more then one reason: First Transformation, Flying for hours, and his scar caused by Voldemort. Harry found dried blood on his forehead from where it burst open from pain. He looked at himself in the mirror and found he was a mess, plan and simple.  
  
Heading for the shower to get cleaned up he seen the note he wrote to Dumbledore last night, but never got around to sending it. When he has visions of Voldemort he usually forgets them, and this last time was no exception. 'I'll read it when after I get cleaned up a bit and maybe I'll learn what Voldemort is up to.'  
  
Walking into his room after a quick shower he noticed that Hedwig has returned with a package and a note from Ron. Freeing Hedwig of both, he read the note.  
  
Harry-  
  
Hey mate, I figured that you're probably pretty hungry since the last package was over a week ago. Not much is happening here, well except for Percy. He's acting all weird, ya I know he was already weird, but he's weirder now. I think that Penelope broke up with him or something.  
  
Your friend,  
  
Ron Weasley-  
  
'Well Percy was already weird, so I guess nothing has changed', Harry then opened package and found all kind's of goodies, eating his fill, he put the rest under the loose board under his bed. Then remembering the note to Dumbledore he picked it up and read it.   
  
Professor Dumbledore-  
  
I just had a vision of Voldemort, I don't remember much but here's what I do. Macnair said that they have 3 possible recruits within the Ministry. Voldemort said something about not showing himself yet till he gains more power. Also the scar he gave me works both ways! Sorry but that's all I can remember.  
  
Harry Potter-  
  
'hmm, not much is going on with him, wait a minute.' He thought, then aloud "What? He can spy on me? Oh no, that's not good!" His mind was going bouncing all around of the different things he could spy on. "What am I going to do?" 'Well I can send the letter and hope that Dumbledore can give me some advice on the subject'  
  
"Hedwig I need you to take this to Professor Dumbledore, ok?" Hedwig flew over to Harry and landed on his shoulder and nibbled his ear, He gave her an owl treat and got a "hoot" as a response from her. She flew out the window strait to Hogwarts.  
  
"Well I guess I could so some research on curse links while I wait" Harry said to himself. He headed out the door, walking instead of running since he was deep in thought of what to do. If he could separate the link they shared should he do it, his vision's always provide useful information, yet he couldn't have Voldemort over hearing some of his conversations. 'What a dilemma.'   
  
Walking into the library, seeing a few muggles in the back reading at a table, he walked back to the black door. Harry put away the books that he was done with, and started looking for books about links that people have. Finding a few books on the subject, he picked them up and went to the table and started reading. Learning nothing new by the time he walked home just as deep in thought as the walk there.   
  
Getting his supper and heading up to his room, he walked past his cousin who punched him in the arm. Since he was still sore from the day before, he didn't want to push himself and try another form. 'I guess that's what Remus goes though every full moon, that's got to be horrible'. He picked up the 6th year potion book and read that till he was finished and picked up the Defense book. Soon it was morning once again.  
  
'Hedwig hasn't gotten back yet, I guess Dumbledore is waiting a bit to write his response'. Doing the same thing as yesterday, except running to the library instead of walking, learning nothing on the particular link that he shared with Voldemort. Harry picked up some books to read during the night.   
  
That's what Harry Potter did for the rest of that week, running to the library, learning nothing of anything in particular, taking books for night, and bringing them back in the morning or when he was done with them. He got a few minutes of sleep here and there, he usually never slept for more then 15 minutes because if he did the nightmares would set in.  
  
Next Monday when Harry arrived at the library he was approached by a fairly young woman. She said "Hello young man, My name is Cathy Wilkens. I've seen you come in here everyday and stay till we close. I was wondering if you might like a job, so are you interested?"   
  
"Sure, but what would you want me to do? Oh my name is Harry Potter." He extended his hand and she shook it.   
  
"Please to meet you." She replied  
  
"What exactly is the job?"  
  
"Oh it's pretty easy; all you'll be doing is shelving books that are checked in and checking books out to people."  
  
"Can I read while I work?"  
  
She just chuckled and said "Oh course this is a library after all. When can you start?"  
  
"Today, I was just planning on getting a few books and read though them."   
  
"Good, let me show you to the desk you'll be sitting at and where to shelf the books. You won't have much to do, since not many people come to the library during the summer."  
  
She showed Harry to the desk and around the library, where certain books go. It wasn't that complicated; Fiction books go on the right and in alphabetical order and Non-Fiction books go on the left sorted by number on them. After the tour She led him back to the desk where he sat down then, then he remembered his sleeping problem.  
  
"Mrs. Wilkens, I don't sleep much at night, so sometimes I fall asleep during the day, its never for a long period of time. Will that be a problem?" Harry hoped it wouldn't since he couldn't really help it. Yes, he could brew and take some dreamless sleep potion but that can be addictive.   
  
"It's still Miss, and please call me Cathy. It shouldn't be that big of a problem, because as I said before it's usually pretty slow, but since the former librarian retired recently, I have to take up her paper work."   
  
"Ok, Ms err Cathy, thanks."  
  
After she left to her office, Harry went to the black door and grabbed a couple of books and cast concealment charms on them so that they'd appear to be muggle fantasy novels.  
  
He got a letter from Dumbledore the next day, saying don't worry about it the charms and protection spells on him were way to strong for him to get by anytime soon. Dumbledore's reassurance didn't set Harry's mind at easy. He kept up his research into curse links but was getting nowhere. Though He has learned a few useful spells and potions, but not what he was looking for. He noticed that he developed a very good memory, he could remember everything he read almost word for word.  
  
That's how he spent the next few weeks, researching, shelving books, checking them out, reading. It was already the 3rd week of July, His birthday was nearing and still no such luck. He got the occasional package of food from Ron, one letter from Hermione saying that she was having fun in Bulgaria with Viktor. Thanks to his job, he bought some new clothes that actually fit and some food for him and Hedwig. Because of all his reading, he considered his knowledge above a sixth year, and maybe on par with a seventh year.  
  
In his bedroom Friday nigh, he was reading an ancient spell and potion book. It was so old that it was written in the old form of Latin. But thanks to a language charm on it, it was in perfect English. This book was filled with some complicated spells and potions, since most of them had to be combined and timed perfect.   
  
Harry was currently reading about the Fidelius charm, to perform it one must take a potion then seal it with a spell. Everybody takes the potion at the same time, then they say the spell (fidelius) and point their wands at the desired person (secret-keeper) and say that persons name.  
  
After finishing reading that Harry passed out from shear exhaustion. He once again he had the nightmare, instead of waking up after it was over, he continued to sleep, mostly dreamless. He finally woke up the next day because his scar was hurting and swiftly changed from a nightmare to a vision.  
  
~Vision~  
  
Harry found himself once again in the black castle, just as evil feeling as before. This time he was in a room that was green with only one chair.   
  
Voldemort sat upon his throne and summed only a few of his inner circle deatheaters; Macnair, Malfoy, and Wormtail. As they entered the room, Voldemort stood up and began a monologue.  
  
"My most trusted followers; we have a spy within our group. I don't know who it is for sure, but I have reason to believe he's been with us for awhile and did not recently turn. I want you to find him out, report him to me, and I'll deal with him." After he was done he sat back down.  
  
"Macnair, report your recruitment within the Ministry." Voldemort said with authority.  
  
"My Lord, we have at least 5 willing to join, one of them seems to be rising rapidly within the Ministry. They await your mark, my Lord."  
  
"Better, Lucius how is your 'special' job going?"  
  
"My Lord, we have several spells and potions that will help, but the boy has too many spells on him, it will take a bit more time. My guess is we could have it by next week."   
  
"Good news indeed. Wormtail, you're in charge of catching the spy, if you do not, well let's just say you don't want to find out."  
  
~end vision~  
  
Harry woke up from his trance like state and remembered everything very clearly. "Oh god, he knows about snape." He may not like him, but he certainly didn't want him tortured or killed. Quickly writing a letter to Dumbledore warning him about the danger that Snape could be in, he was feeling surprising refreshed, checking the time. It didn't make since how could it only be 8:00, I know it had to be around 7:00 when I fell asleep. He wondered, and then he realized that it was Saturday and that he slept for 24 hours.  
  
After eating and cleaning up, Harry picked up the book where he left off. Turning the page he found just the spell he was looking for, at least he hoped it was. It's called the "Severritues Charm," like the Fidelius Charm it requires both a potion and a spell to be performed.   
  
"The Severritues Charm, severs any and all magical links that one may have, it's commonly used to free people under the Imperious Curse."  
  
The potion wasn't complicated in the least bit, Harry had all the ingredients and it brewed in 3 hours. The spell wasn't hard either it just had to be timed just right.  
  
Harry started the potion and continued to read in the book while it was brewing. After he was done, he turned back to the severritues charm and reread it a few more times till the potion was done.  
  
Soon the potion was done all that was left to do was drink it and perform the spell and he was 'should' be completely free of any type of link that Voldemort may have on him.  
  
Harry was debating himself where or not he should go through with it. There were many pros and cons with both, finally the pro side won out with the reason; if he was going to have to face Voldemort then he couldn't be on his knees in pain because of the stupid link.  
  
"Well here goes nothing" he said and downed a goblet full of the potion. Keeping time, on his watch that he bought with his money he earned at his job, he waited exactly 2 minutes before performing the spell.   
  
After performing the spell, Harry felt something being ripped, against its will, out of his body. It was painful, he could feel whatever it was fighting against the charm, but it was losing. Soon it lost the battle and was gone, suddenly all the pain was gone and he passed out.  
  
A/N: It's been a long week/end for me, everything has been going wrong. I still havent' gotten a new car yet, but I should be getting one this weekend. Hopefully I won't go too far in debt. I added a paragraph to this chapter and starting the next one. I should have chapter 5 up today and maybe chapter 6. 


	6. Birthday Surprises

Chapter 5 Birthday Surprises   
  
When he woke up a few hours later, Harry was feeling great, better then new. He was wondering what was exactly different, then he noticed that the pain was gone, the pain the scar caused. He lived in constant pain, but he grew used to it, to the point where he never noticed it. He felt free; he could feel his magic much more now. It seemed that the scar was also hampered his power, not much but still it was noticeable.  
  
After Harry got out of the shower, he looked in the mirror to check himself out to see if anything changed about his scar. He didn't look like a 20 year old any more with the weight of the world on his shoulders; he actually looked 14 soon to be 15. The lighting bolt shaped scar was no longer a light pink that stood out on his forehead; it now looked like a normal scar. It was not as obvious now, but still visible. His eyes were just as green as before, the pain and the guilt could be seen in them; nothing changed there.  
  
Since it was early Monday morning, he had to go to work in a few hours, not that he minded it by any means. In fact he quite enjoyed his job, it was easy. He would read all day, stamp a few books that got checked out and when nobody was looking he would banish the books back to their location in the library.   
  
Harry packed up the books that he would be returning, getting some breakfast and started running to work. Getting there 5 minutes before it opened at seven, his normal time, he waited outside for Cathy to let him in. Going in he returned his books and grabbed a few to read throughout the day. Since the link was broken he could resume the 7th year books for Hogwarts.   
  
Nothing was different about this day, same thing he did every day. Very few people come in on Mondays to check out books, so it was even slower. When he was leaving he looked at the calenderer and noticed that his birthday was Wednesday. 'Wow, so soon. I can't believe I forgot my own birthday. I thought it was at least a week away.' He thought to himself.  
  
The next day was exactly the same; he returned the books he took the day before and getting some new ones. This day was a little busier but not much more. Taking some books with him home on various subjects, he went up to his room and opened his window for the owl's to come in which should arrive some time after midnight.   
  
He was reading when he clock chimed that it was midnight, putting down the book. Awaiting the owls he checked his watch it was 12:01 and the first sign of an owl could be seen. Suddenly out of nowhere he was gripped with pain. He could feel his body changing; bones, muscles, and skin stretching. He passed out and woke up an hour later.  
  
Harry felt drained like he ran for hours, and he could barely move. He didn't notice anything different, by the time he woke up there were 6 owls and a Phoenix. He went for the small, hyperactive owl known as pig, which was Ron's.  
  
Harry-  
  
Happy birthday, I haven't heard from you much this summer, I guess those muggles have been keeping you busy. Hermione is over here for the rest of the summer, she arrived last week. She's staying in Ginny's room, they've been whispering to each other constantly. I thought one girl in the house was bad, but two is so much worse. It's too bad you can't come over this summer.  
  
Your friend,  
  
Ron-  
  
Ron got him some chocolate frogs and every flavor beans. Next he went over to another owl that must have been Hermione's since it was an Owl Post and she didn't own an owl.   
  
Harry-  
  
Happy 15th, I was spending time in Bulgaria with Viktor, but we deicide that it would be best if we would just friends. Now I'm spending time at The Burrow with Ron and Ginny. I can't get Ron to study at all; I mean we have the O.W.L.'s this year. Those are very important, so you best be studying for them.  
  
Love,  
  
Hermione-  
  
She sent him a book, of course, on defense against the dark arts. It was a good book, he knew, since he already read it yesterday. 'She thinks, I should be studying, if she only new how much I have been.' He thought to himself and let out a chuckle.   
  
The next owl was from the twin's. They gave him partial ownership in their company; since he gave them the 1000 galleon's from the tri-wizard tournament. The next owl was Sirius's.  
  
Hey Kid-  
  
Stay out of trouble, especially with you-know-who back. With that said, I can safely give you this, this is a book that The Marauders wrote while in and after Hogwarts. Always remember don't get caught, if you do put on your most innocent looking face and say 'It wasn't me'. Don't expect that to work that often, but you might get lucky.  
  
Padfoot-  
  
Sirius got him a book called "The Marauders guide to Marauding". It contained all their adventures and pranks that have and could be pulled. The next owl was from Remus.  
  
Harry-  
  
Happy birthday, I assume that Padfoot told you to stay out of trouble; therefore both of our gifts have to help you get into trouble. I got this idea when me and Padfoot went to a meeting in Professor Dumbledore's office and seen a familiar looking parchment. Needless to say I was disappointed, a son of Marauder without a map. So, me and Padfoot wrote you another one, with some added features. Now you can say someone's name and it will show you where they are, and we added some of the secret passages that we found since we originally wrote the map. I think you know how to work it already.  
  
Mooney-  
  
He got a Marauders map, this one better then the last one he had. He turned it on and it was exactly the same, with the one difference, Wormtail's name was not on it. "He didn't deserve the title of a Marauder" Harry said out loud.   
  
The next owl was from the Weasley's, it was a lot of food, enough to last him the rest of the summer. He sent the owl's out with thank you notes attached and short letters.   
  
Then the Phoenix, It was Fawkes so Harry knew it was from Dumbledore.   
  
^Hello Fawkes^ he tried to say, but it came out as a thrill. Then Harry remembered his encounter with Fawkes when he was a Phoenix. Fawkes told him that he could speak Phoenixnea, the language of the Phoenix.   
  
^Hello young one, I see you remember that you could speak my language^ Fawkes said, assumed at the shocked look on Harry's face when he spoke.  
  
^Yes, I just remembered what you said before, so what does Professor Dumbledore send with you?^   
  
^Why don't you look at see^ with that Fawkes flew over and landed on Harry's shoulder and dropped a small package on him.  
  
Harry-  
  
These are something that's been in you family for a long time, they've been passed down from generation to generation on your father's side. They were used by your parents as well, I'm sure they'll come in use to you someday.  
  
Albus Dumbledore-  
  
Harry opened the small package and out came two rings, wedding rings. They were gold with a red tint to them. 'So these were my parent's wedding rings' he thought to himself. He was sad, thinking about how his parent's used these on their wedding day.  
  
^Fawkes, tell Professor Dumbledore, thank you for me. They're wonderful.^  
  
^Alright, I'll see you later.^  
  
Fawkes left Harry in his own thoughts about his parents. He hoped that he wasn't to much of a disappointment to them, even though his action caused another student to lose his life.  
  
When he looked in the mirror before heading off to work, he noticed that he was taller. Harry was about 6 feet tall; he grew at least 7 inches last night. He was still just as skinny, but his muscles were well defined, but not bulky. His brilliant green eyes were sparkling in the light, even more then before. He didn't look the same as he did at the end of last year, he doubt anyone would recognize him now. Since his scar wasn't as noticeable as before.  
  
After entering the black door, he banished the books he was returning. He was walking around for a few minutes thinking about what he should start now, since he finished the 7th year books after the owl's left. After a few minutes he seen a red book and a green book, they stood out for some reason. Harry never noticed them before, something about them was different. Taking them out and returning to his desk.  
  
Harry opened up the red one first, he noticed that it defiantly wasn't written in English, yet he could read it. So he did.  
  
"Welcome to my book, I'm Godric Gryffindor. If you're reading this it means that you have my blood within you, and more then likely my heir since it's written in Phoenixnea. I'm sure that you know my name, since I'm one of the 5 founders of Hogwarts. My grandfather, Merlin, built the school, for the reason that he wanted to educate the magical community so they would learn to control their powers and not lose them. Then he invited 4 of his grandchildren, my cousins and I all help him put the finishing touches on the school. We decide that there would be 5 houses, and that each of us would be a head of a house. Salazar came up with the idea of putting all memories in an object and Helga donated a hat to the cause, since it could be put on one's head and read their mind to see which house they would do the best in.  
  
The 5 houses were called; Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, and Aurorain. During the first sorting, there were well over 2000 students that showed up, since Hogwarts was the first Magical School in the world. Children came from all over, there was no where else for them to go and we accepted them. Out of all 2000 students not one of them had the qualities of Aurorain house, Merlin's house, so the table was removed that night and the students memory of it erased. There is no record of the fact that his house ever existed except in our books, which only our blood can read. He never told us what qualities he was looking for, but said that one day someone will qualify for it, and it will come back. It became a dead house, and soon it was only the 4 founders, even though our grandfather built the school. We just added some finishing touches to it. Merlin never got any credit for his work."  
  
'Wow, this book was written by Gryffindor himself, and I'm his ancestor!' Harry thought, 'and there were 5 houses, I'm also a descended of Merlin himself!'. His mind was whirling; He spent the next few hours reading and lost in his thoughts about all that he was learning.  
  
Finally he remember the green book from the room and opened it; learning that it was written by Salazar Slytherin and that he was also his ancestor, since only his blood can read it and it was written in Parseltongue. 'Wait how can I be related to him if Voldemort is his heir, does that mean I'm related to Voldemort?'  
  
He continued read Salazar's book, it contained the same information that Godric's did about the original 5 houses and about their Grandfather building the school. Both book talked about their life, Salazar had a half sister, who was older then him. He was half elf, since his mother was an elf, he got her green eyes.   
  
Godric was an only child, his parents died when he was still young; he grew up in the care of his family since they were all close. Everyone loved him except his one cousin, Cecily, Salazar's half sister. He wasn't sure why she hated him, but it didn't' matter much; she didn't really get along with any of them.  
  
A/N: I'm starting the next chapter soon, but not sure how I want to go about it. Harry will get back to Hogwarts within 2 chapters I think. It'll start to go downhill from there, at least with his friends. I want to clear some things up; Harry is the Heir to both Gryffindor (dad's side) and Slytherin (mom's side). That's why the sorting hat wanted to put him in Slytherin. 


	7. Secret of the books

Chapter 6 Secret's of the books  
  
After getting home and taking the books with him, he began reading them. The first few chapters of them both were mainly history. The rest of them were spells that they invented or they thought were particular useful.   
  
Harry the next few days reading them both from cover to cover three times, a few spells and potion's caught his eye. He would have use for them later, especially one for Remus.   
  
Finally Harry found a few spells that he was willing to try now. They weren't really spells but invocations; they invoked some of the power of his ancestors. One of them had to be chanted in Parseltongue, which invokes Slytherin side, and the other is in Phoenixnea, which invokes Gryffindor side.  
  
He began chanting ^I call on you Godric Gryffindor; fill me, your ancestor with your power and knowledge. Invoke thee.^ He could feel the energy build around him, then it entered him. He felt energized, yet drained at the same time. He all of sudden knew a lot more; ancient spells that haven't been used in a century of time, his family history from his father's side that dated back to Godric himself.  
  
Next Harry was going to invoke his Slytherin side + I call on you Salazar Slytherin; fill me, your ancestor with your power and knowledge. I invoke thee.+ As he chanted it he could once again feel the energy build around him, then enter him just as it did the time before. He knew now, some ancient potions and his family history on his mother's side that dated back to Salazar.  
  
After performing the invocations, Harry felt the power around him, he was at least a third more powerful then he was before. He felt very tired, because his body had to adapt to the new found power and knowledge that he just acquired all of a sudden.  
  
~Dream~  
  
Harry found himself in nothing, if that was possible. There was a lot of mist and light, he wasn't sure if he was even standing on something.   
  
There were two figures approaching him. They were side by side; the one on his left wore a green robe. He had short brown hair and unnatural green eyes. The one on his right wore a red robe; he had wild raven black hair and brown eyes. Both a little taller then average and well built.  
  
Harry thought they both seemed so familiar but he was sure he's never seen either one of them before. "Where am I and who are you?" He voiced his concern about his present state.   
  
The one in green spoke up "Where you are is simple, you are in dreamscape. It's not a real physical place, but it does exist obviously, other wise we wouldn't be here now. It's kind of hard to explain, since we aren't just in your own mind"  
  
The one in red spoke up next "Who we are is much simpler, we are you ancestors who powers you invoked earlier, I am Godric Gryffindor, and this is Salazar Slytherin."  
  
"Yes, we've been expecting you for quite some time, although I think you were a bit earlier then previously predicted. I believe someone owes me 10 Galleon's." Salazar said opening his hand to Godric. He just mumbled something and dropped the coins in his hand.  
  
Harry was confused. 'How did they I would use those spells or even find them?' He thought then asked "Ok, so why am I here or how did I get here?"  
  
Salazar just laughed and answered "You are here because you invoked us, that's also the how. Otherwise you'd never be able to visit us here, since we are dead in your world."  
  
Godric smiled "We are here since you summoned us, we came. We also came to give you a few pieces of advice."  
  
Some of his confusing was going away, "So how did you know I would eventually use the spells?"  
  
"Well the books were put in your library, only 'you', or someone of your blood by choice."  
  
"What do you mean by my library?"  
  
"That library was built for you when you moved to Privet Drive, we assumed you would discover it eventually, and if you did the books would have been moved when you discovered your room in Hogwarts."  
  
"I have a room in Hogwarts?"  
  
"Well of course you do, you are the soul heir of two of the founders. Every heir has a room, but once you were born, the Slytherin and Gryffindor heir room were combined, since our blood will never be separated. Our pictures are guarding the door, I'm sure you'll love the room."  
  
Harry was ecstatic at the possibility of having a huge private room. "So how do I find this room?"  
  
Godric answered "We'll give you a mental location of where it is, now for the advice; since you used both invocations, another spell will appear. It was made just for 'you' and no one else, since you have both our blood. Half of it is in Phoenixnea the other half is in Parseltongue. Even if someone else has both of our blood and can understand both languages it won't work. It can only be used once."  
  
Salazar said "Yes, it's quite a powerful invocation, I suggest you perform it sometime after you get to Hogwarts, once you get settled into you room. Also if you write in the books we will or I should say our memories will write back, so you can ask us questions about the spells and such. Also there are some sections in the books that you have to complete something before the rest of that chapter will appear"  
  
Godric then said "Also you might want to use the vision correction spell; you can't have you glasses falling off in the middle of a duel. How could you duel if you couldn't see your adversary?"   
  
Harry thought that he made a good point and he remembered reading about the spell, but didn't really give it a second thought.  
  
Godric then continued "We also left you a gift in your room in Hogwarts; an egg. We won't tell you what it is, since you will find out when it hatches, but remember it will only respond to you and family or ones it finds to be worthy. Others could get injured so try not to let anyone pet it, since it will most likely not want to be touched by someone it considers undeserving. I think that is all, so good bye young prince"  
  
"Good bye our heir, we will meet again." Salazar said smiling at Harry.  
  
~End Dream~  
  
Harry woke up and remembered the conversation, for the first time this summer he looked forward to going back to Hogwarts. 'What's up with me being called young prince? I'm not a prince, at least I don't think I am, maybe it has something to do with being heir of two of the founders.' He wondered.  
  
He didn't feel nearly as tired as before, he checked the clock and it was early Monday morning. Harry recalled being told to correct his vision, even though he actually liked his glasses, Godric made a good point about them. 'They even obstruct my Quidditch playing, so I guess it could have added benefits.'  
  
So Harry set about to look up the vision correction spell, even though he knew it, he just wanted to make sure. Finding it he read over it a few times, it had to be performed every day for a week, and then it shouldn't need to be reapplied again.  
  
Harry put his right add his eyes and said "videre melior", a flash of blue light hit him in the eyes, and suddenly his vision was blurry. Then he remembered that he still had his glasses on, removing them he found that his vision was even better then before with his glasses. Everything came in crystal clear, he could see much further too.  
  
Since he had around 5 hours before he had to leave for work he started reading Salazar's book. There was a section in there about the dark arts that seemed interesting. It described them like normal spells, which they were. According Salazar, Magic itself is neither dark nor light, it's the intention of the one controlling them whether or not it is considered evil or not. Salazar was considered a Dark Wizard since he practiced the 'Dark Arts' openly, most thought he was evil even though he was on the side of light just as much as Godric.  
  
"The Dark Arts aren't evil; almost all of them could be used for good. There are some that can't really be used for good, but aren't evil."  
  
The book went on to describe the different spells and ways that they could be used for good. It was saying that he should learn them, since they could save his life at some point in time, and Harry actually agreed.  
  
"Start off learning the dark arts with the 3 of the most powerful spells; Imperius Curse (Imperio), Cruciatus Curse (Crucio), and the Killing Curse (Avada Kedavra). Get some small living creature like an insect and perform all 3 in that order, then finish this chapter"  
  
Harry was a more then a little nervous about performing the unforgivables at all, let alone on a living creature. After a few minutes of thinking, he thought that Salazar probably new best and they could save his life or someone else and it would be worth it. He began looking for something living on his floor; he found a spider quickly under his bed.  
  
Harry pointed his hand at the spider saying "Imperio." He told the spider to walk out from under his bed and in the open. He commanded the spider to build a web enclosure for itself; after it was done he released the spider from the spell. The spider couldn't leave it was trapped.  
  
He then said "Crucio.", watching the spider squirm under the pain. Harry remembered the feeling of it all too well, since Voldemort put him under the curse, the pain was unbearable. He immediately released the curse.  
  
Sighing about what he was about to do next, he said the one curse that he thought he'd never cast "Avada Kedavra". The spider stopped moving and fell over, dead. Harry instantaneously felt horrible guilt after killing a living thing.  
  
Harry looked back at the book and more text appeared after the part about performing the spells.  
  
"If your reading this it means that you have successfully performed the spells. You had to perform them on an innocent, that way you know how it felt to harm and kill an innocent. The guilt you feel is natural, a dark wizard does not feel that, they powerful like God. It does not feel like that when you kill or harm something un-pure that deserved that. Now it's time to get to some of the more complicated spells."  
  
Harry read, some of the spells could be useful, but most weren't except in a duel. Soon it was time for him to go to work.  
  
A/N: I've been really busy this week/weekend. I didn't know how to do this chapter exactly, so I kept redoing a lot of it, I'm still not completely satisfied with it. I wanted to get some stuff out of the way, so I can get him to Hogwarts soon. The next chapter will basically be something that I wanted to do since I've never read anything like it before but will contain nothing of that much important, he'll start on his way to Hogwarts at the end of it.  
  
About my pairings it defiantly won't be H/G and H/Hr. I've read so many of them, and I like neither pairing, so I've gotten to the point I won't even read them. Most of them are like "OMG, I just realized I love you." "I love you too" blah, I know not all of them are like that, but most of them are.  
  
Hermione to me is way to annoying, and thinks she's always right, but is usually wrong. Ginny, from how I picture it, she'll probably look a lot like Harry's mother, to me that's border line incest. Plus she's essentially his sister. 


End file.
